


Double Trouble

by hanyoYokai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Inuyasha, F/M, Human Inuyasha, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyoYokai/pseuds/hanyoYokai
Summary: I am Inuyasha, just better. I’m going to show you all the things I was too scared to do before. Now that I don’t have anything holding me back, I’m going to fuck up your world.





	1. Nightmare

Inuyasha ears twitched as he smelled the night air, her scent was fading. He opened his eyes slowly, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight as he looked up at the leaves rustling in the trees, the cool grass against his back. He sighed as he turned on his side, watching the Bone Eater’s Well, his ears folding against his head, digging his claws into the dirt. They had been stuck at Kaede’s village for about two weeks now waiting for Kagome to come back if she came back at all. They didn’t part on good terms; he tried to comfort her too soon and ended up pushing her away. He let out a long sigh, his eyes half-lidded as he thought back at the memory.

They were stuck in a moth demons cocoon, forcing them all to experience some of their worst fears. Sango’s Illusion forced her to choose between saving her brother’s life by murdering the monk or saving the monk’s life by murdering her brother; she chose to commit suicide, thus breaking the spell over her. She had to rub the blood out of her eyes until she found Miroku thrashing around, holding his arm against the ground; he had the same tears of blood as her. In Miroku’s illusion he was forced to see Sango and everyone he loved sucked into his Kazaana when it finally ripped free, but for some reason it never sucked him in, forcing him to face the reality that he just murdered everyone with his hand. Once he was free he kept his distance from everyone, hesitation in his eyes that at any moment his Kazaana could kill them all. Shippō’s illusion caused him to witness a false memory of his father’s murder and being skinned by the thunder brother, Manten. The poor kid did not do well after it was over; he just clung to Kagome and refused to let go, not saying anything. 

Inuyasha dug his nails into the dirt more; closing his eyes as he thought back to the illusion he was stuck in. He found himself dragged into nowhere; just darkness, there was no noise except for a dripping sound. The smell of blood punching him in the gut; it was so strong and overpowering. He looked around, trying to find the source of the smell until he looked down to his hand; it was covered in blood. 

“Huh? I can smell Kagome’s blood! Did I…kill her?” He asked out with panic in his voice as he stared at his claws.

“That’s right, you certainly did.” He heard a too familiar voice echoing through the darkness. Naraku.

“Huh?” Inuyasha jerked his body around, to see nothing. It was nothing but more darkness. Where was that bastard! He kept looking around until he saw a body lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the clearing, not moving. He ran up to it, the smell just getting stronger as he got closer. He felt his heart go in his throat and felt the tears well up in his eyes as he dropped to his knees. It was Kagome.

“Inuyasha, you changed into your demon form. You lost your human heart and tore the girl apart. You killed your beloved with your very own hands.” Naraku purred in his ear as Inuyasha scanned his eyes over her body, her hair was sticky with blood, her face cold and pale, she wasn’t breathing. 

“What!” Inuyasha shook his head, closing his eyes tight as he tried to get rid of Naraku’s voice; it was sickening. He had to be lying! This was impossible! 

“It happened again, didn’t it? Instead of protecting your woman, you made her the victim of your weak heart.” Kagome had been cut down; she had five claw wounds running down her right shoulder. Did he really do this to her? He gathered her in his arms; someone had carved the words; substitute, stand-in, tool, fake priestess, jealous cunt, wolf bitch, whore, jewel detector, in her skin all over her body. Who would do this? He couldn’t have possibly done this to her!

“T-This can’t be happening!” He choked out as he felt the tears spill over, he brought her closer to him, burying his face in her neck as he hugged her tighter to his body, she was so cold. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps approached them; he lifted his head a bit but didn’t take his eyes off Kagome’s face. 

“Why are you so sad Inuyasha? I thought you said that girl didn’t mean anything to you. Isn’t that what you told me?” It was a different voice this time. Naraku must have had his fun. 

“Kikyō…you’re here too…” He whispered to her as he looked up at her and the moment their eyes locked, the wound that was inflicted on her 50 years ago reappear with a vengeance, causing her to grip at her shoulder in pain, soaking her Hakui with blood as it dripped down her arm into a pool at her feet. 

“You liar… you said you wanted to be with me…why did you betray me Inuyasha!” Kikyō yelled at him as she saw the blood on her hand, hatred burning in her eyes as she glared at him, picking up her bow and arrow. 

“Inuyasha you are the one that shall die!” She pulled her bow back, aiming her arrow at him, no hesitation as she let it fly. Inuyasha eyes widen as he saw the arrow coming fast, there was no way he could get out of the way in time unless he abandoned Kagome. He couldn’t do that to her, not again! He closed his eyes tight as he pulled her tighter against him. At that moment he heard a pulse go through Kagome’s heart as her body jerked, a pinkish light surrounding her as her eyes snapped open. The arrow vanishing just as it was about to pierce his chest. 

“Ka-Kagome?” He looked down at her, his eyes widened with shock as he saw that her eyes were filled with as much hatred as Kikyō’s, there was no love behind them, just bitter hatred. His ears tucked against his head as he felt the shame seep through his body. These couldn’t be her eyes; they resembled Kikyō’s too much. He buried his face into her neck again. He could feel her resisting against him, trying with all her might to push him away. He could feel her blood soaking his suikan with every push she made against him. No, this can’t be happening, he thought as he felt the tears run down his cheeks again. This really can’t be his Kagome. He can’t stand the thought of her hating him. 

“You are such a failure!” He heard Kikyō whispered as she took a step closer to them, he could smell the tears coming from her; hear the hatred growing in her voice. The smell of both Kagome and Kikyō’s blood was overwhelming as he tried to comprehend what she was saying to him. 

“What is wrong with you!” Kagome yelled at him as she pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grip. He refused to let her go, his body shaking. She took a handful of his suikan, pushing her spiritual powers into her hands sending at a shock of purification energy through him, electrocuting him. This energy caused the suikan at his shoulders to deteriorate like an acid burn as the fabric ripped away from his body as the energy sent him flying. His head hit the ground hard as his body slid against the dirt. He rubbed his eyes; his vision was starting to get blurry. His eyes widen as he saw Kagome struggle to stand, gripping a piece of his suikan in her hands. With every movement she made, more blood soaked her uniform, dripping down her hands, pooling at her feet just like Kikyō. His heart ached as he watched her, she was dying in front of him and he couldn’t do anything, he was frozen from her stare; she was looking at him with so much hatred.

“Kagome…Why?” He pushed himself up, struggling to stand; his body was starting to go numb. He looked at his shoulder; he could smell burnt flesh and the suikan there was destroyed. His heart sank as she glared at him. His body began to shake again as he was starting to become overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal. Why was this happening, why had Kagome attacked him? How was it even possible for her to be alive? She was losing so much blood, just to stare at him with hatred. 

“You are worthless!” Kikyō pulled back another arrow, releasing it as she screamed at him. He was barely able to dodge it, leaping to her as he grabbed the bow and arrow out of her hand. 

“Stop it Kikyō!” He threw the bow and arrow away; Kikyō pushed her body against his trying to get a hold of him so she could send her purification energy through him. He pushed her to the ground as he leaped away from her as much as he could, he couldn’t afford to take a direct attack from Kikyō, he just got a taste from Kagome and that was enough to knock him off his feet. 

“You can’t do anything right!” He snapped his head towards Kagome as she screamed at him, reaching for the discarded bow on the floor, her hand shaking. Panic filled his eyes as he saw that she was reaching for the same bow and arrow that he threw away. This can’t be real? She wouldn’t really let that arrow fly, would she? He watched her slowly stand up, her legs wobbly as she pulled the arrow back, aiming it at him. There were tears in her eyes; they were filled with hatred, betrayal and an overwhelming sadness. Kagome.

“You killed me Inuyasha!” Both Kikyō and Kagome yelled out in unison but it was Kagome’s arrow that was the loudest as she let it fly. His eyes widen as he watched the arrow fly fast towards him. He killed Kagome. No! It can’t be! It’s not possible! He unsheathed Tessaiga at the last minute as the arrow collided with it. The metal rang in his ears as the arrow pushed him back, the spiritual power growing with each resistant he gave it. Tessaiga shook violently in his hand as he could hear the demonic and purified energy fight each other, like a lighting storm. There was no way that he could keep this us, it only seemed that Kagome’s arrow was stronger, more determined to hits its target. It overcame Tessaiga; purifying the demonic energy, forcing the fang to return back to its katana form, there was no way he could get away in time. It felt like slow motion as he realized that the arrow shot past Tessaiga, the purified energy around it ripped through his suikan, the head licking at the skin of his chest. He screamed out in pain, his eyes shut tight as he felt the energy explode with more power as it pierced his chest; it was so painful. Did Kagome hate him this much? 

“Inuyasha!” He opened his eyes; they burned. He looked up to the sky; it wasn’t night anymore. Did that really happen? He looked to his left, there he saw her, Kagome. His eyes widened as he saw that she had blood stain tears on her cheek. He sat up quickly, too quickly, as his head was still dizzy. 

“Don’t get up too fast Inuyasha. It's rough when you get pulled out of the illusion during the worst of it.” Miroku stated as he pushed him back down, he looked to his face; he had the same blood stain tears as Kagome. He took a moment and looked around to everyone, they all had blood stain tears. They all looked rough, Shippō was clinging to Kagome who was leaning against Sango as she rubbed her back. 

“Sango was the one who was able to break free of the illusion. If it wasn’t for her we all might not be here…” Kagome whispered as she leaned into Sango’s touch; her voice hoarse. 

“Kagome…” he whispered as he reached out for her, his hand covering hers, but only for a moment before she pulled her hand away, her eyes averting his. He felt a too familiar ping of sadness shoot through his body as she looked away. What had she seen in her illusion, he wondered… 

“Inuyasha.” He opened his eyes to his name, the memory fading with Kagome’s sad face. Instead, he was greeted with Kaede’s feet next to his head as she stood between him and the Well. He turned to lean back on his back as he looked up at the old woman. 

“What do you want old woman, if you stay out here you will get cold.” He stated as he started to stand up, putting his arms into his suikan, it was even a bit chilly for him but he would never admit it to her.

“I will not make ye tell me what happened to ye Inuyasha. I know that it might have been difficult for ye because I know ye has a troubled heart.” She stated as she looked at the Well, then back at Inuyasha. 

“Keh! I’m not like you weak humans. There was nothing there that scared me.” He bragged as he started walking towards the village, hoping that the old woman would follow him so that he could make sure she goes back to her warm hut. He slowed his pace as he heard her following behind him, his ear twitched with every step she took. He knew he was worrying the old woman but he was glad that she knew when to ask questions and when to not. It gave him a peace of mind, knowing that he wouldn’t be bombarded with questions, making him express his “feelings.” 

“So where has the slayer and the Monk gone?” She asked as she watched both his ears twitched at her question. Of course, that doesn’t mean she couldn’t get more information out of him by not exactly asking him what he saw. 

“They said that they needed to go back home. Sango wanted to try to fix up her Hiraikotsu since it got pretty damaged in the fight.” Inuyasha thought back, he remembered that Sango was trying to be strong for everyone. She was the only one that was able to break free of the spell, maybe because she had been put in that situation before. If she had to choose to sacrifice her life for the ones she loved she wouldn’t hesitate. However, even though she broke free it wasn’t before the illusion fucked up her soul. 

“And the Monk?” She asked noticing him get lost in thought at her questions. This might not have been the best way to help him think through what had happened but it should help him understand that he wasn’t the only one that was suffering.

“He went back to Mushin's temple, he wanted to pay a visit to his father’s grave and reflect over what had happened.” Miroku had kept his distance from everyone after he woke up Inuyasha. He could sense nervousness and fear coming from his body. He also noticed that he wrapped his prayer beads extra tight around his Kazaana, a precaution maybe. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder towards the Bone Eater’s Well; Shippō did not take Kagome leaving very well. The kid’s eyes haven’t been the same since his illusion; the innocent that was once there was stripped away, locked behind a hard cold door. He truly believed that it was one of the times that Shippō really resented Inuyasha for having the ability to cross over to Kagome’s era anytime he wanted, but refused to do so. It took him a whole week to stop hanging out around the Well waiting for Kagome to come back, it took even longer for him to stop blaming Inuyasha for the reason that she left.  
Inuyasha figured that Kagome wanted to leave so much because she must’ve seen something horrible, maybe even painful in her illusion that she couldn’t stay here anymore, but she didn’t tell anyone, not even him. Kagome had seen something that had damaged her soul. She didn’t look at him the whole way back to Kaede’s, she even refused to ride on his back, opting to ride with Sango as she snuggled Shippō in her arms. What had she seen? Miroku, Sango, and even Shippō told them about some of the things they saw in the illusion after it happened, but Kagome…she just listened. No one asked, they figured when she was ready she would tell them since the illusion felt so real, it could really make someone have trouble telling what was real or not. However, after what Inuyasha went through, he refused to let her suffer alone. He remembered how he felt during his illusion, the dread, the sadness, the betrayal, and he would be damned if he let that happened to her. Inuyasha stopped walking as he sighed, looking up to the moon. He could still hear his name on her lips. 

Kagome panted out as she ran through the woods in the middle of the night; she had silently said her goodbyes to her friends, but she couldn’t bring herself to see Inuyasha. She couldn’t show them that she was letting this damn illusion win, but it just felt too real. She didn’t know what else to do. She let her legs carry her until she found herself in front of the Bone Eater’s Well. She panted out as she brought her hand to her chest as she looked at it, everything hurt, her heart, her lungs, her mind. She was so overwhelmed that she gasped out when she saw the light shine from the bottle around her neck. The jewel shards… she brought the bottle to her face, looking at the four shards inside of it. If she threw them away…she wouldn’t be able to see… No! How could she even think that? 

Kagome climbed onto the edge of the Well, looking down the black abyss, gripping the bottle with the shards against her chest. She felt her heart drop; clenching her fist around the bottle as she felt the tears welled up in her eyes. What was she doing? Was she really running away? Everyone was suffering just like her and she was going to abandon them just because she got scared. Was she really going to let an illusion beat her? But it felt so real… Inuyasha was…his words…

“What are you doing Kagome…? Everyone else isn’t going to let that damn illusion stop them…so why are you…? It’s because you're weak…just like the voice said you were….” She whispered to herself as the tears ran down her cheeks. She shook her head, tightening her grip on the bottle. That’s right…she was weak. Look at herself now, letting an illusion break her soul. 

Just as she was about to jump in she felt the wind shift, someone had jumped down behind her, causing the wind to move her hair towards her face as she felt a hand pulled the back of her collar of her uniform, forcing her to fall backwards. She felt a hand grip her arm, pulling her into them. She pushed her face into their chest, hiding it from them, she didn’t need to look up; there was only one person in the world that could find her no matter how hard she tried to hide. Inuyasha. 

She felt her blood boiling as she clenched against his suikan, her tears threatening to spill over as she felt her body shake. How could he do this to her! Didn’t he see that him being around her was painful! She felt his arms wrap around her. She couldn’t stop the tears as the memory of the illusion flooded her mind. No! She shook her head, trying to push out the nightmare, shoving against him. 

“Stupid!! Why did you pull me off-“ Her shout caught in her throat as she looked up at him, he crushed his body against hers, burying his face into her neck. He was shaking just as much as her.

“Kagome…” He whispered against her skin, his arms tightening around her as he felt her resist him. She was hurting and he was the cause of her pain…wasn’t he…

“Stop. Don’t. Do not call out my name.” She felt his body jerk at her whisper; her body was shaking uncontrollably as she pushed against him. She couldn’t hear it, not again. It would destroy her. 

“What did you see in the illusion..?” He pulled his face from her neck, grabbing ahold of one her hands as he placed his other hand on her cheek, looking into her hurt eyes. 

“Nothing.” She whispered as she adverted her eyes. How could she possibly tell him the truth… that he…that she saw…

“Liar! You had just as much blood in your tears as me!” He yelled at her as she tore her hand from his, causing his claws to scratch her as she felled to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the bottle next to her, as she grabbed it she saw the blood on her hand, she didn’t even notice that Inuyasha had scratched her. She looked up at him; his eyes were wide. 

“Kagome, I didn’t mean-,” He whimpered as he reached out to her, only to have her slap his hand away. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and sadness as the tears welled up there again. This was painful for her. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces every time he looked at her. She just needed some time to get her mind straight. She wasn’t right in the head right now. Stupid Inuyasha!

“It's okay. No one needs to hear your words…let it go!” She screamed at him, standing up fast, the back of her legs knocking against the Well causing them to buckle. She reached out to him instinctively as she felt gravity take control as she fell back. 

“Inuyasha!” She cried out but before he could grab her she was gone. He looked at his out stretched hand, bring it to his face; seeing the smear of red at the tips of his claws.

“Have ye tried visiting her Inuyasha?” Kaede’s voiced snatched him from the memory, causing him to return to reality. That’s right, after that night he couldn’t face Kagome. He had jumped through the Well a million times during the last two weeks, only to stop in his tracks at the shrine door as he saw his claws against the wood.

“No.” He lied as he jumped into the trees, forcing the conversation to end. He leaned his back against the trunk as his legs hung off the branch, raising his hand to his face, the moon shining through his fingers. He had hurt her… How could he be so certain that one-day he wouldn’t come after her with these claws?

“Kagome...” he whispered as he closed his eyes.


	2. Not Today

Kagome rested her chin lazily on her hand, looking out the window as she ignored what the sensei was saying. She watched the birds perched on the ledge next to the window. Everything seemed to be normal but it seemed like something was out of place. Like when did she come back to her era? She didn't even remember going through the Well, let alone coming to school; it just felt like she was placed here. She was pulled from her train of thought when she noticed the birds keeled over all the sudden, blood dripping from their beaks. Then the classroom suddenly became dark like someone turned off the lights. She felt something jerk her body from her seat, throwing her hard against the wall, her eyes wide as she screamed out in pain as she felt something in her body snap. She clenched her eyes shut when she hit the ground, grunting out as she pushed herself to her feet; holding her right arm, everything hurt. Was her arm broken? Her eyes snapped open when she heard a desk crash into the wall closest to her face, but she didn't see who or what had thrown it. She felt herself start to panic as she looked around the room. Was this a demon that she couldn't see? She gasped when she saw the dark miasma clawing at the glass of the window.

No! It couldn't be!

She stumbled, her legs wobbly as she slammed open the door to the classroom, ignoring the pain in her right arm, she needed to get away from this place or more people will get hurt. She froze when she felt something splatter against her face; watching a body fall onto her, causing her to fall down, she looked down to her lap to see Ayumi, her eyes widen as she felt the tears threating to spill over. She reached up to whip her face to see it there too, blood. She reached for her Ayumi but then jerked her hand back, covering her face with her hands as she screamed.

"NO! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kagome cried out in her hands, she was becoming hysterical as she became overwhelmed with grief. She needed to get ahold of herself; this isn't real. She felt the weight in her lap disappear, she slowly pulled her hands from her eyes; letting out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding, Ayumi's body was gone. It was an illusion; it had to be. Kagome's eyes widen when she felt a presence behind her, she slowly looked over her shoulder to see a figure, to see Ayumi with a crazy smile staring down at her, covered in blood with her arm raised in the air with a knife.

"…Ka-go-me…"

Kagome panted out hard as she ran down the halls, her nerves shot. She held her right shoulder that was bleeding profusely from the huge gash that Ayumi had inflicted on her as she tried to get away. There was so much blood, so much fire; she saw so many bodies scattered in the halls. What is going on? When did the fire start? Why was this happening?!

"Whoever you are! Please, somebody, help me!" Kagome screamed out with every fiber of her being. This has to be some crazy nightmare!

"You can not escape, they will not rest until they ripped your body to shreds." Her eyes widen when she heard his voice echo through her mind; Naraku. Of course, he was behind this, but how did he get into her world? She thought that only herself and Inuyasha could cross the well. She kept running, trying her best to dodge as more of her classmates came out of nowhere wielding knives trying to kill her. This has to be because of the miasma, it possessed them, there has to be a way that she could purify it.

"I should give you a present, it's no fun watching you get killed so easily." Naraku voice echoed in her ears, a bow materialized out of nowhere into Kagome's right hand just as she jumped back from her friend Eri, just barely missing her from slicing her stomach open, but enough to slice the cloth there. She had no choice but to swing the bow down as hard and fast as she could with her broken arm, just missing her as she tried to fend her off. She was able to pivot her foot just right that she slammed her body weight into her, causing Eri to lose her balance and stumble to the floor as Kagome ran up the stairs; trying to get as far from her as she could.

"Kagome!"

The door came flying open as Kagome push through, the wind blowing her hair violently into her face as her trembling fingers tried to lock it. The rooftop was the only place she could go, almost like she was being forced to go here. She froze when she noticed the wind change, this overwhelming aura; almost suffocating took over her senses. She jerked her body around to see Naraku with a smug smile on his lips sitting on the railing with multiple demon limbs and giant spider legs protruding from his back.

"Naraku." Kagome dug her heels into the ground, her grip on her bow making her knuckles white. She wasn't afraid; she was pissed. How was it possible that he was here? How can he do something so cruel in her world, forcing her to fight against her classmates, her friends?

"Well look what we have here and you look so determined too." He gave her a disturbing smile, making her skin crawl. He suddenly disappeared before her until Kagome felt an explosion behind her as the staircase crumbed to ruins, a cloud of dust consuming her. The force caused her to stumble forward but she was then quickly pulled back as Naraku appear from the ruins behind her, holding a sharp appendage to her neck, threating to slit her throat.

"You can take my heart, you can take my breath, when you pry it from my cold dead chest!" Kagome growled out as she looked over her shoulder at him, pushing her neck into the sharp appendage; causing it to cut her a bit, her bow pulsing a bright purple in her hand as her anger grew.

"I am not going to kill you, I am going to break you." Naraku whispered in her ear as he quickly enclosed her in a cocoon of hundreds of demon limbs and spider legs from his body, intending to crush every bone in her. However, as quickly as he enclosed her, a bright purple light shined through the cracks between the limbs, until an overwhelming spiritual force exploded like a bomb; disintegrating the cocoon, causing pieces of limbs to destroy apart of the roof, a huge barrier forming around Kagome as she screamed out, forcing out as much spiritual power out of her body as she could until her light consumed all the miasma around the school.

Kagome's barrier faded as the dust cloud consumed everything in front of her. She could still hear that bastard laughing but couldn't make out where it was coming from; there was too much dust. She panted out, her eyes blurry as she brought her bow up to her chest, her hands trembling as she prepared for a sneak attack as she raked her eyes around the roof. She jerked back when a flash of red and white appear suddenly in front of her from the cloud. She felt a hand slam over her eyes as she was knocked to the ground, the force causing her to drop her bow as the back of her head hit the ground hard. She felt something warm oozing through her hair, her head pounding. Blood. Her breath escaped her when they straddled her, putting all their weight on her chest. They kept a hand over her eyes, pushing their knees into her arms, causing her to scream out in pain as they pinned her to the ground. She couldn't move, she couldn't see; she couldn't free herself. Damn, she used too much of her spiritual power against Naraku. What could she do? She felt herself starting to panic as she struggled against them; no one is coming to save her...not this time.

"Inuyasha..." She felt the claws over her eyes twitched, pricking her skin as his name slipped off her lips.

"You stupid girl." Kagome's body tensed up when she heard him growl, she felt a lump in her throat as she pressed her eyes against his hand, trying to fight the tears that were starting to well up. She heard him chuckle as he pulled his hand away from her eyes, placing his hands on either side of her head, is hair curtaining around them; caging her in, forcing her to look at him.

No…  
YES.

Inu…yahsa? She whispered out, her voice trembling as her eyes widen, once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream down her face as she looked up at him. She could hear Naraku's voice echoing in her mind as she felt her body shake uncontrollably as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes; they were the same amber orbs that she loved but they didn't hold any kindness towards her, instead they were animalistic, almost hungry looking as he stared back at her, a disturbing smile on his face as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

Please tell me this isn't…  
IT IS.

What is it Kagome? Didn't you say that I could have your heart, your breath, if I rip it from your cold…dead… chest?" His voice purred into her ear as he lifted one of his hands, grazing his claws against her cheek, causing it to bleed. He reached for her chest, dragging a clawed finger down her shirt, pressing his knees into her arms harder as he ripped it open, exposing her chest to him. Kagome turned her head to the side, the tears stinging her eyes as she clenched them close.

This isn't him. It can't be…  
YES, THIS IS YOUR BELOVED INUYASHA KAGOME.

"Kagome, you can't stop me because you love me, you stupid, weak fucking girl." He chuckled, gripping her hair with his free hand, pulling her head back as he forced a kiss on her lips. He cracked his knuckles on his other hand, raising his claws until they were perfectly aligned with her heart. Kagome arched her back, more tears running down her face as she kicked her legs beneath him, trying anything that she could do to get him off of her. He pulled her hair more, forcing her to freeze, breaking the kiss right as he thrust his hand into her chest, making everything go silent.

"STOP!" Kagome jerked herself up from her bed, tears in her eyes as she screamed out, her whole body trembling. She looked from side to side frantically, trying to figure out where she was. She took quick deep breaths, tears running down her cheeks once she recognized that she was safe in her room, in her era. Kagome's door came flying open as she saw her mother, out of breath; she must have run from the kitchen.

"Mama…" She whimpered, bringing her hand to her eyes, trying to wipe the tears that were flowing out of her control as she reached for her mother with the other; like a child would. At the moment she felt like one, she needed her mother, she needed to feel safe.

"Kagome…" Ms. Higurashi whispered with tears pricking at her eyes as she took her daughter's hand into hers, pulling her into a tight hug, resting her chin on top of her head.

"You're awake, we were all so worried. We found you at the bottom of the Well but we couldn't get you to wake up. You've been asleep for three days dear." Kagome could hear her mother's voice trembling as she told her what happen. She's been asleep for three days? The last thing she remembered was reaching out to Inuyasha before she fell into the Well. Inuyasha.

Kagome took a deep breath, holding tight to her mother, trying to control herself as the flashes of the illusion invaded her mind. No. That wasn't him; Inuyasha would never hurt her like that. It was an illusion; it was to show her worst fears; an Inuyasha who didn't care for her.  
-

Kagome sighed out as she made her way up the shrine's stairs, placing her hands on the back of her head. Two weeks had gone by since that day; she had respected her mother's wishes and went to all the doctor appointments she made for her. However, Kagome made sure not to let the doctor, along with her mother know about her illusion. She was afraid that if her mother found out about her illusion she wouldn't let her go to the Feudal era anymore. In the end, the doctor with the little information she gave him diagnosed her with extreme exhaustion due to stress, which wasn't far from the truth.

The nightmares started coming less and less now, to the point where she doesn't even remember the beginning anymore. But, the parts with Inuyasha still seem fresh, always ending the same, that is probably because Sango had ripped her out of the illusion before it could get worst, but what would be worst then Inuyasha kissing her before killing her. No. She shook her head, that wasn't her Inuyasha. She had to tell herself that every time she woke up from that dream and slowly her mind started to believe it, changing the nightmares to make his face blurry or look like a different person, anything to make sure it didn't look like him. She gave herself a bitter smile as she chuckled at herself, guess Naraku was half right, he didn't kill her, but she wasn't going to let this break her.

Kagome felt a pulse shoot through her body as she walked past the Goshinboku, causing her to stop. She turned towards the tree, walking up to it, her eyes searching as her hand ran down its bark until it rested on the scar.

Inuyasha.

That's right, it has been almost three weeks and Inuyasha hasn't come to get her yet. Could she blame him? She was so mean to him, she couldn't stand his touch…all because she was afraid of something that never happened. How could she do that to him, it wasn't his fault, he didn't deserve to be treated that way because of a fake Inuyasha. If she could take away that moment she would, he was the pulse in her veins; he was the reason why she fought so hard. So she could stay with him…

She let her hand fall away, pulling it to her chest. How could she do that, push him away when all she really wanted was to be in his arms. She felt the tears welled up in her eyes as she clenched her fist. She was a terrible person, worst than that damn illusion! Kagome ran to the Well house, slamming the door open as she looked into the darkness. She tightened her grip on the door; however, she felt some dents in the wood under her fingers. She slowly peeled her fingers away, her eyes widen when she saw claw marks gathering around the same area like it was placed there over and over again. This wasn't here before. Inuyasha.

He has been here and from the looks of this, multiple times. Kagome could feel her body start to shake. Inuyasha has been coming to see her but hasn't been able to bring himself past this door. She felt herself becoming angry with herself as angry and sad tears ran down her cheeks. How could she do this, running away like this? She wasn't the only one hurting from this. Kagome's body jerked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand over it, she knew who it was…

"Mama…" She whimpered as she turned her body into her touch, embracing her as she felt her tears spill over. Her mother didn't say anything, just simply pulled her daughter into a tight hug. She must have seen Kagome spend hours staring at the Goshinboku and knew where she would be if not there or in her room. She never once made her explain what happen and she was grateful to her for that.

"Are you ready to see him?" Kagome jerked her head up to see her mother smiling down at her. She tightened her arms around her mother, wiping her tears on her shirt, how is it that she just knew the right thing to say to her. Ms. Higurashi placed her hand on her daughter's head, leaning in to kiss her forehead, giving her a silent blessing.

"Thanks, Mama" Kagome whispered as she let go of her mother, walking down the stairs to the Well. She took a deep breath, she felt like a whole new woman, like a one-woman army, like nothing can stop her from seeing him. She was going to see him and tell him how sorry she was for pushing him away, for making him feel so bad that he couldn't even come and see her. She stepped on the edge of the Well, looking down into the darkness until the sky appeared, the spiritual air causing her hair to flow a bit.

"I love you" Kagome looked over her shoulder to her mother before she took the leap, waving goodbye. The bright purple light engulfing her as she disappeared into the Well, her mother peering down, wishing her daughter all the luck she could get.

Wait for me Inuyasha; I will not let this beat me.


	3. Visitor

“Inuyasha still on patrol.” Sango sighed out as she rolled onto her side to look at the monk, who had his back resting against a tree with a sleeping Shippō and Kirara in his lap. They were camping out in the next village over from Kaede’s; investigating a rumor about some sort of Yōkai sorceress that was causing havoc amongst the villagers. They didn’t know much about the sorceress since it seemed like the Yōkai had a different appearance with each victim. This particular information sparked their interest; it seemed like something Naraku would do since it was how he went around undetected for fifty years.

“Yes, I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t see him at all tonight.” Miroku sighed as he ran his fingers through Kirara’s fur, receiving a purr from her. 

“Do you think Kagome returned to the other world that Inuyasha spoke of?” Sango muttered, turning to lay on her back as she looked up at the stars; it was a cool and clear night, the stars were shining brightly as she took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. She had always been curious about Kagome’s world; she wondered how different her world was to theirs. She remembered how fascinated she would become when Kagome would talk about all these different things that were there; like these huge metal chariots that would take them around places without a horse. This curiously also made her envious of Inuyasha; she didn’t really understand why he was able to travel into Kagome’s world and she couldn’t, she just assumed it was because of his dog Yōkai blood; since his father was such a strong Yōkai. 

“I believe so, three weeks is a long time, even for Kagome.” He watched as Shippō stir in his sleep, gripping Miroku’s robe as he rolled over into his chest. 

“I wonder what happened between those two? Do you think it has something to do with the Illusions we were put under?” Sango asked, a shiver going down her spine as she remembered her own terrible illusion on how she had to pick between her brother and the monk. That alone would have destroyed her if she hadn’t been put in a similar situation before, she couldn’t imagine the terrible things those two had to go through.

“Well, it’s not something he likes to talk about. But he did tell me that night at the Well Kagome couldn’t bear to hear him speak her name, let alone touch her.” Miroku brought his hand up to his face at his words. It must have been really hard for Inuyasha; to get rejected by Kagome for something they both didn’t understand. Kagome must have seen something in her illusions that really scared her or maybe she saw something or someone that she wished she hadn’t. 

“I feel for him. Inuyasha must be lonely.” They both looked out into the dark woods; Inuyasha would most likely not return until morning. He has been heading back to the village every three days to check to see if Kagome had return; he didn’t need to physically go there every time, they were close enough to the village that if she did come back he could smell her; but they believe he did go because he wanted to see her, no needed to see her. He had been doing this ever since he returned alone from the Well the night Kagome had left. They had followed him to the river when he returned only to see him thrashing his hands in the water; like he was trying with all his might to get something off them, but just couldn’t get them clean enough; whatever it was, was clearly upsetting him.  
-  
Inuyasha feared and hated being alone, but he hated it more when someone tells him he is loved because it was a lie. No one loved him, could ever love him, he was a good for nothing hanyō, a waste of breath and life. He had closed his heart to love when his mother past and the villagers took her from him, not even letting him see her one last time before they disposed her body and dumped him into the woods to die like the stray he was. 

He was hated by humans and Yōkai alike, there was no middle ground, no exception for which side could love him; in their eyes he was weak and a poor excuse for a Yōkai, to humans he was a monster that could never be like them and how could a terrible woman such as his mother could commit such a sin; fornicating with a Yōkai and giving birth to that abomination. Abomination, at least that was something that they agreed on, that to both sides, human and Yōkai he was an abomination. 

Inuyasha locked away his human heart a little more every year he walks away from his mother’s grave. The only woman who has ever loved him, taken from him for unknown reasons except that it was somehow his fault, the villagers didn’t fail to mention that as they left him in the woods. He was alone, left wandering through the wild, his heart empty as he ran from all the things that wanted to murder him in the night. 

Living with a cold heart for so many years can take its toll on the spirit of that person; it made him uncaring. Humans and Yōkai annoyed him because they had to put in their two cents about how worthless he was. He remembered how much it destroyed him inside when he ignored the screams of a nearby village that was in no doubt getting raided by bandits. His human heart screamed at him to help those who couldn’t defend themselves but he willed himself to stay put, to stay where he was, his ears twitched with each blood-curdling scream. 

He visited that village afterward, seeing it scattered with bodies and drenched in blood. He wandered around until he stumbled upon a child, who was slump on some stairs, his ears twitching with each faint heartbeat, his eyes trained on the shallow breath of the child as he inched closer. Inuyasha jerked back a bit when the child raised her head, her eyes glaze over as she was inching closer to death, but she was smiling when she looked at him. However, he soon realized that she couldn't see him, well not enough to notice that he wasn’t human; if she knew what he was, he was sure that she wouldn’t be smiling. She probably thought that he was there to help or save her, but she didn’t say anything. She just reached out to him with her little hand, wrapping her fingers around one of his fingers and they both froze. She must have felt his claw against her skin, no, he knew she felt his claw because he saw a wave of emotions washed over her face; first confusion, then fear until it rested with what looked almost like content as she bought it close to her little frame; in what look like a hug. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath as he watched her scooch closer to him, he watched her for what felt like hours until he finally scooped her up in his arms, letting her weak limp body rest against his chest as he sat there, staring up at the night sky as to not to scare her with his amber eyes. He sat there with her for hours, hearing her heart grow fainter with every breath she took until he felt her little hand unclench from his finger. 

Inuyasha finger twitched at the memory as he slowly opened his eyes, the wind forcing the grass to dance when it swept by. His ear twitched as he felt the cold wet grass starting to dampen his suikan; but he didn’t care, he just lay there, looking up to the night sky that was filled with stars; Kagome’s favorite. She loved to stargaze; she told him once that the stars barely showed in the night sky in her world because of the city lights, she said that the city never slept; whatever the hell that means. He could still feel Kagome’s weight at his side as he remembered back on that night; she had fallen asleep against him. He remembered how natural it felt with her so close to him that he allowed his fingers to run through her hair. He smiled to himself as he thought about her excited face as she tried to teach him all the constellations she could find; it reminded him of a child. However, Inuyasha’s smile dropped as he covered his eyes with his arm; his hand clenching into a fist, he was asking too much of life, it was almost too perfect and now look, that perfect moment was snatched away from him because Kagome won’t even let him touch her let alone say her name again. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, almost whimpering. He deserved this; he had somehow hurt her, the only person who seemed to actually care about him besides his mother, a hanyō to the point where she didn’t want anything to do with him. He couldn’t blame her, he was weak, and he couldn’t even bring himself to get past the door of the Well house no matter how many times he tried to push past his self-loathing. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though, he couldn’t bear to see Kagome’s face look so hurt as it did that night at the Well, he couldn’t bear to accept that he was the one who made her make that hurt expression. 

His ears twitched again as a breeze caused the fur there to tickle the inside of his ears; his nose scrunched up with the breeze as it brought a new scent into the area. Once he was able to pinpoint how far it was his ears perk up, alerting him that whatever was the owner of this scent was close and bad news. 

“Hmph, something foul around here, nasty bitch.” Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he stood up, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. The scent made his nose burn; it was a mix of ink and human blood with something else that he couldn’t pinpoint, but all he knew was he wasn’t sure how long he could stand it before it sent his senses into overdrive; he will have to finish this fast. He unsheathed Tessaiga as he started walking to the tree line farther away from the group, Tessaiga shaking violently in his hand as he slung it over his shoulder. His whole body was telling him to turn back, not to go any further, that whatever he was walking into might be more dangerous than he first thought. 

What he walked into caused his body to freeze as he saw two girls who looked to be twins covered in blood that was around the same height as Kanna, standing in a middle of a field, surrounded by bodies of demons and humans that were all torn to shreds. They looked human enough; they wore short dark kimonos with a large dragon design on the back that wrapped around to the front with waves at the edge of the fabric, they didn’t have any sandals on and had a strange moon cycle tattoo on the inside of both arms. They could fool any villager that was stumbling through unless they took a good look at them, they would notice that they had ram-like horns in their short bluish white hair. But, the thing that sent chills down his spine was _their laugh_. It was uncontrollable, manic; their eyes were filled with a crazed look of bloodlust as they ran around each other, grasping at each other until one tackled the other to the ground, wrapping her hands around the other’s throat; squeezing hard, but not before the other repeatedly stabbed her in the side with a large knife, their laughter growing louder. 

_What the fuck! Why the fuck are they doing that!_

Inuyasha could only watch in horror as the two try to kill each other until their laughter abruptly stopped, both their bodies falling limp. Everything was quiet, uneasily quiet, as his eyes remained transfixed on the twins, their body unmoving. His instincts were screaming at him now, he needed to leave, now, something wasn’t right; those two were still a danger to him, even though they appear to be dead. His eyes widen when their body turned pitch black and the strong scent of blood and ink drowned the air, kicking his senses into overdrive, forcing him to drop Tessaiga when his eyes started to get blurry, his mind felt like it was being cracked into two when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. 

He was brought down to his knees as he tried his best to keep his eyes open, bringing his suikan up to his nose; trying to block as much as the smell as he could. Inuyasha felt his body jerk when he noticed their bodies starting to move, trying to push himself off his knees as their laughter started again, their eyes crazed as they rose to their feet. They stood next to each other, mirroring their movements as they looked at each other, grasping their hands together. However, their limbs just dissolved into each other’s body until they formed into one person. The darkness poured off her body instantly, seeping into the earth and disappeared. She looked exactly like the twins, sharing the same short bluish white hair with ram-like horns and crazed smile, no, she **_was_** the twins.

“When the dog smells the rabbit’s blood he comes running, but not to help. Isn’t it nice to shed blood once in a while? It sure is messy, isn’t it? But what is better than being covered in the blood of your victims.” She muttered to herself quietly as she turned to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt that creepy chill that he got from the twins earlier but it was worst with her, he figured that those twins must not have been real, or was they part of her body like Naraku. Could this really be him? No, she was different, there was something really off about her. 

“I’ve heard about a dog hunting me down, but I didn’t think it would be a mutt.” Her smile dropped to a bored expression as she eyed Inuyasha, watching him as he grabbed hold of Tessaiga, struggling to stand, he stabbed Tessaiga into the ground as he tried to used it to support him as he rose to his feet. 

“Who the **fuck** are you?” Inuyasha was able to spat out, trying with all his might not to pass out. The sent of blood and ink getting thicker in the air as she took a step closer to him; putting him on edge. There was no way he could fight her, not with this sent burning his nose. He was fucked. 

“Thana’.” She answered nonchalantly as she looked at the scattered bodies around her; she dragged her hand through a puddle of blood making a thick smear across the earth. She let out a sigh, becoming bored with the blood as she looked up at Inuyasha again, a hint of irritation flashing on her face before she forced it back to appear expressionless. 

“How boring, you can’t even stand. I should just kill you now.” She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha as she wiped her bloody hand against the fabric of her kimono, leaving a smeared handprint there. The pressure in the air seemed to grow even thicker as he noticed the glare she was burning into his face. 

“You got two legs and a heartbeat. What’s stopping you?” Inuyasha barked out, pulling Tessaiga out from the earth and pointing it towards her. Why he had to act cocky in situations like this he didn’t even know. If she didn’t want to kill him before she sure did now. Her left eye twitched in irritation at his comment and movement, that just the mere thought of a hanyō bearing his fangs at her was an insult. 

“How about we make things interesting hanyō.” She pulled a dragon scale out of her sodegochi and started carving a full moon on one palm and a crescent moon on the other, letting the blood drip into the dirt before dropping the scale into the puddle. She slammed her hands together with her index fingers pointing up to the moon, her eyes closed, before whispering. 

“Let's see how strong your Yōkai is.” She pressed her hands tighter together forcing the blood to seep through. She took in a deep breath before snapping her eyes open, but they were different than before, they were a light purple with three rings surrounding the pupil. 

“Wakeru.” Her voice came out loud, louder than what her small frame should be capable of; meaning that her true form must be much larger than what she was putting out. The rings in her eyes darken with the word, making them look sharper. Inuyasha thrust Tessaiga back into the earth to prevent himself from falling down as he felt something shoot through his body when his eyes caught hers and a high pitch noise priced his ears, forcing him to winch from the sudden pain. Before he could regain control of his body he found himself surrounded by black fire; he tried to move but his body wasn’t listening to him. His head was killing him, it felt worst than before, it felt like someone was repeatedly slamming his head against a rock; determine to see his brains scattered about. His vision was starting to become blurry and he swears that he was seeing double. 

_What the fuck did she do to me?_

There was a **heartbeat,**

Then the wind **change,**

Then there was **darkness.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was crazy but really fun to write. I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far! I would really love to hear all your thoughts on it :)


End file.
